1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the art of printing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art printing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,715,290 granted May 28, 1929 to Henry, Jr. and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,840 granted Feb. 3, 1942 to Kohnle. Prior art impression control devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,584 granted Dec. 9, 1941 to Stiegler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,042 granted Aug. 24, 1971 to Paul H. Hamisch, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,862 granted July 28, 1981 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,840 granted Sept. 22, 1981 to Pabodie et al.